fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Saruyama Alliance
The Saruyama Alliance (猿山連合軍, Saruyama Rengō-gun) is an alliance that was formed between three pirate captains, Cricket Mombran and his surrogate sons "Salvage King" Masira and his brother "Sonar King" Shojo. As it is an alliance, it composes of one man and two pirate crews led by the brothers: the Masira Pirates (マシラ海賊団, Mashira Kaizokudan), who possesses the ship called the Victory Hunter, and Shojo Pirates (ショウジョウ海賊団, Shōjō Kaizokudan), who possesses the ship called the Utan Sonar. The total bounty is 59,000,000 berries. History Past Cricket arrived on the island of Jaya several years ago before present storyline. The alliance formed sometime after Cricket's own crew abandoned him for trying to prove whether or not his ancestor Noland was a liar and began the search for the lost City of Gold that had supposedly sunk into the ocean. Shortly afterwards, Masira and Shojo appeared, they were fans of his book on Noland wanting to help him find the city and the alliance was formed. Synopsis Jaya Arc The Straw Hats and Team Natsu first encounter Masira when they try to salvage a ship that fell from the sky, and they later meet Shojo while traveling to Cricket's house, coming into conflict both times. However, after saving Cricket's life from a disease, they become friends. The Saruyama Alliance helps Team Natsu and the Straw Hats begin their journey to Sky Island. However, while the Straw Hats and Team Natsu were in Jaya's forest looking for a "South Bird", the Bellamy Pirates attacked, stealing their gold artifacts that acted as their only proof that the city existed. Angered, Luffy defeated Bellamy and returned the gold to Cricket, before they set off for the sky. Skypiea Arc At the end of the Skypiea Arc, Luffy rings the golden bell of Shandora, signaling, among many other things, that the City of Gold exists. With one dream resolved, the Saruyama Alliance decides to move on to another. From the Decks of the World Two years later, the Saruyama Alliance is in search of Nakrowa, the Island of Dreams. Crew Members *Cricket Mombran - First founder *Masira - Second founder *Shojo - Third founder Alliance Strength The three captain's bond as a group is strong. They suffered heavy beatings from Bellamy the Hyena and his crew but still manage to work on the Going Merry for the Straw Hat crew afterwards. There is also renewed spirit amongst them after Luffy returns with the gold Bellamy stole during his attack. Alliance Strength The Alliance has two jolly rogers: one for Masira and one for Shojo. * Masira's flag is a baboon head with two bananas in place of crossbones. * Shojo's flag is an orangutan skull with crossbones behind it. Ship Victory Hunter Masira's ship has a giant monkey statue with cymbals at the front. This statue can be lowered into the water to grab a net containing a sunken ship. Masira and his crew then blow large amounts of air through the monkey to lift the ship to the surface. Utan Sonar Shojo's crew can locate objects underwater through echolocation. First, Shojo screams into a microphone, which projects sounds underwater, and divers surrounding the ship confirm any echos. The divers are so skilled that they can identify objects simply from these sounds. Other Information Masira and his crew are experts at recovering sunken ships from the bottom of the ocean while Shoujou and his crew are experts at using sonar to locate things hidden under the waves. Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Saruyama Alliance Category:Ally Groups Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Fairy Tail's Supporters Category:Former Antagonist Groups